The rules of Inuyasha
by twinklepuff
Summary: Based off of 'The unofficial official rules of Avatar'by TwilightRose2. Just rules I made about Inuyasha fics.Please review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I got this idea from _The unofficial oficial rules of Avatar_ by TwilightRose2, just to let everyone know! You know what they say about immatation being the greatest form of flattery.

Disclaimer:This applies for all of the chapters, I don not own Inuyasha and I don't make any profit off this.

1.)_Don't make your story horribly OOC (out of character). You will most likely get flamed._

2.)_Don't bash characters. If you don't like them then don't write about them too much;don't have them being tortured to death and them brought back and tortured again._

3.)_Don't make Mary Sues and/or Gary Stu's. Noone is perfect not even charaters that you make up!_

4.)_Don't have anyone else using the sit command on Inuyasha. Kagome is the only person who can do this, get over it._

5.)_Don't complain about getting flames in your story. This happens by putting your story out there you're leaving yourself open to flame.And saying 'NO FLAMES!' won't stop them either._

6.)_Don't have intense sex scene's where everyone just wants to frak each other. Do the character's on Inuyasha seem like sex-crazed people?_

7._Do put the pairings in the summary. Nothing is worse than getting into a great-sounding story and then finding out that it's a pairing that you despise. That's a cheap way to get hits on your story and generally tick's people off._

8.)_Don't have Sango and Miroku getting engaged or admitting their fellings for each other for the first time. Sango and Miroku are engaged, they were engaged in the anime so even if you didn't read the manga you know that they are going to be together. They also admitted their actraction to each other._

9.)_Don't have majorly hard to believe storylines like Kagome having twins __**before**__going to the fudel era that are half demon or some thing. Yes there may be things about the characters from their past that we haven't seen yet but i think we would know about something life-changing._

10.)_Don't have the Inu-gang in modern time.I get that it's AU but a big part of the Inuyasha journey is the fact that it takes place in two different era's. That's part of the angst of having to make Kagome choose between era's. If you change that then you just have a story that you made up but with the Inuyasha character's names. If you want to write a story like this then you could use livejournal_

**A/N:How were the first 10 rules? Please review if you would like me to continue. And I'll apologize in advance if anyone was offended by my list. I jusr reread the avatar version and I thought 'what about an Inuyasha version?' So I made this. Oh and if anyone reads my other story I don't think that I'll be continuing that. Noone seems to be interested and I am getting bored with it! Now please review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Okay another 10 rules! Thanks for all the reviews and favouriting, I really appreciate it!

1.)_Inuyasha remembers everything that happens when he is human on the night of the full moon. Go watch 'Fateful night in Togenkyo'if you need reassurance. _

2.)_When Kagome says 'sit' Inuyasha sits. Even if it was a sentence like "Why don't you come sit down'he sits that's the way the beads work, don't change this; it's funny when Inuyasha is accidentally sit!_

3.)_Stoic people ( like Sesshomaru) will not fall in love with anyone. You really have to build up if you want them with an OC; don't rush people will still read and review!_

4.)_Make your pairings believable. After 517 manga's of Inuyasha/Kagome hints and Miroku/Sango hints you better have a good reason for having Sesshomaru and Kagome riding off into the sunset!_

5.)_Don't insert yourself into the story(without making it a Mary/Gary sue)a put it wth a main character. You're not a part of the Inu-gang. Sad, I know, I went through the same thing but you're not. If you do add an OC try pairing them with another OC or someone like Shippou or Kohaku._

6.)_Don't,I repeat DON'T bash Inuyasha, I know this was kind of a rule before but really you can't bash Inuyasha, I mean he's the main character the show is named after him!_

7.)_Always reply or thank your reviewers;politeness can only result in more reviews!_

8.)_Always show respect for Rumiko Takahashi for giving us the gift that is Inuyasha. Where would the world be without Inuyasha?_

9.)_Always proofread your story and check for mistakes. I know that you can't catch all of them(especially if your computer is cheap like mine and doesn't have spellcheck)but chances are you can catch most of them._

10.)_Don't write stories half in English and half in Japanese. I get that you're excited about knowing some Japanese but if you put in the category that the story is English the only thing that should be in Japanesae is the names. Don't do this especially if you don't have translations!_

_**A/N:Thanks again for all of the reviews and favoriting!And a special thanks to flamingo 174 for helping me with a couple rules! If any of you have rules you would like to see hear review and I'll add it to the list. Now please review!!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Can I first apologize for not updating for awhile? Good. See I was grounded until I cleaned the living room and I was being really stubborn.LOL.

1.)_It's spelled Inuyasha or InuYasha, Kikyo or Kikyou, Koga or Kouga, Shippo or Shippou, and Sesshomaru I don't know how people can screw the names up so much but they do!_

2.)_His name is Sesshomaru, not Fluffy or any of those other names, honestly...come on people that is just insulting to the character. _

3.)_Inuyasha has one brother and that is Sesshomaru. He doesn't have a sister or another brother with the same parents. His father died the same day he was born, so it would be pretty hard._

4.)_Just because Inuyasha is part dog demon doesn't mean that Kagome will have twins or triplets. I get that dogs have litters but Inuyasha's mother had one child at a time, and Sesshomaru's mother was another demon and even she didn't have twins. This probably one of the things that bothers me the most!_

5.)_When people review your story go check out their stories, even if they don't write a pairing that interests you review and comment about the plot or their writing skills. If you review their stories then they will continue to review your story._

6.)_Don't bash the bashers. While bashing characters could be taken as immature when you start to say how immature and dumb the bashers are then you yourself become a basher! I change my mind __**this**__ bothers me the most!_

7.)_Try not to promote your other stories too much in one story. I get that you want to get your other stories out there but if people want to then they will._

8.)_Always update in an understandable time. While your life may be a bit hectic you should never leave your story just hanging, it's just annoying and very unprofessional._

9.)_When doing songfics always make sure the lyrics are right. There is no excuse for this because you can look up the lyrics and copy and paste them._

10.)_Don't make extremely long author note's. And if you do make up with it by having a long chapter._

**A/N:Well there you go... I might not update for awhile because I'm running out of ideas. Please leave rules you want in here if you have any ideas.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Thank you all for the great reviews they really helped me out! I'm glad that people are enjoying my story...thanks for the ideas also I was running out and they gave me ideas and more rules to use.

1.)_It's spelled Kirara. The japanese don't use l's in their language(when it's tranlated into our alphabet anyways)even in anime they spelt it Kirara.thank you flamingo174 for the rule!_

2.)_Males don't go into heat. This means that Inuyasha or Sesshomaru won't go hormonially crazy and attack anyone...only females can go into 'heat'thank you Silver Wolf7 for the rule! I didn't even know this._

3.)_Dogs go into heat twice a year, wolves once, and cats go into heat and if they don't mate they can go into heat again as often as two to three weeks until they mate. This means if you want Ayame to mate she can only mate once a year!thank you Silver Wolf7 for the rule! I researched the part about the cats and it was sort of confusing to me so if I got it wrong someone please tell me...I have never owned a cat, only dogs_

4.)_Don't make fun of other people's stories. While some stories may be bad, that's just mean and discourages people from writing their stories. If you don't like a story just don't review or tell them why you don't like it._

5.)_Don't make parodies of stories to be mean! Some people might like AU stories and if they do you don't have to make fun of them. I don't like parodies but that doesn't mean that I'm going to flame them or make fun of them._

6.)_Don't let your personal dislikes off the characters influence your story. People can tell if you don't like a certain character if you make them OOC. We know that the bad guys are Naraku and Hakudoshi and the infant and scattered others. Other than that the main characters aren't so bad. They all have their moments._

7.)_Try not to switch POV's so much in one story. It gets confusing very quickly. I get that it is important that you might have to switch sometimes but when you do always make sure that you tell us._

8.)_Don't impose your personal views into your story, your political and economical views have nothing to do with Inuyasha and if you want to tell us abotu them do it in your profile, I know that I always go onto the profiles of authors I read and people who review._

9.)_Please if you do a crossover make sure that they people are same-dimentional. I have seen HP,IY crossovers and I was very curious to see how it works. I mean Harry is 3-dimentional and Inuyasha is 2-dimentional so I think that would look very odd._

10.)_People this is probably the most important rule of the entire fic and the one you should take the most seriously. This is just fanfiction. I came across a person's profile ( I won't mention names) and they said that they were getting harrased by people because of their work. They even said that their family was mentioned. This is ridiculous, this is just fanfiction and everyone on here is just here to read stories and have fun, don't ruin it for them. And bringing their family into it is just unacceptable. _

_**A/N:So how was it? I'm sorry if I was a bit too serious at the end but I was reading a profile yesterday and when I heard this I was infuriated that people would stoop so low. It was truly sickening, so shame on whoever has ever done something like that, even if you are intending it to be light-hearted you shouldn't put that. Some people take that to heart. But enough of my rambling,please review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:I was going to wait until tomorrow until I updated but I checked the reviews and I had so many! Thank you all so much, you are all the best people in the world.

1.)_In the fudel era weddings that take place wouldn't follow western traditions.(Thank you Thundercat for the rule!)_

2.)_Kikyou can't get pregnant. The body she has doesn't have any internal organs so that means she doesn't have any reproductive parts that are needed to have a child. (Thanks for the rule Thundercat)_

3.)_Inuyasha loves his ramen! If you're going to write something about him and food it should be ramen!_

4.)_What is it with people and making Kagome's dad out to be so evil? We haven't even seen him before, he could be dead! I mean it might be that he's in jail or something but that would need a good explaination._

5.)_Inuyasha would never slap Kagome or any other woman unless she was evil like a demon. He does care for Kagome and Kikyou so he wouldn't hurt them._

6.)_Don't write a story with the OC characters as the main characters and only mention the actual Inuyasha characters a few times._

7.)_This one kinda bothers me. Don't report people over small rule infractions, if they are braking the rules a bit tell them in a review and have them fix it!_

8.)_Don't write a story with just song words,EX: This is Miroku and Sango's song...word lyrics...the end. If you think a certain song is good for a couple then write a songfic and put in an authors note that you think it's their song!_

9.)_Stop bashing people's pairings. If you don't like it then don't read it. But don't complain like I am about how people always do that!Hehe..._

10.)_The movie's __**did happen**__ in the anime. I was watching the episodes with Akitoki and they already knew him because they talked about him transporting another family heirloom, so they remembered him transporting the robe from the second movie._

_**A/N:How was that?Oh about the movie reference if you discover aflaw then tell me. Thanks again for the reviews!**_


	6. Chapter 6

AN:I'm really sorry for not updating for so long! I bet you all thought I was done huh? Nope I'm not! And I just realized that I broke one of my very own rules;I haven't updated in so long. I don't really have a reason for it either...sorry.

_1.)Okay I have to put this so everyone will know the Inuyasha characters names;Inuyasha :15 in human years, Kagome :15, Miroku :18, Sango :16, Kohaku :11, Shippou :7 in human years._

_2.)Kikyou :18 at time of death, Koga :15 in human years, Sesshoumaru :19 in human years, Naraku :23 in human years, Kagura :17 in human years, Kanna :10 in human years. These ages are taken straight out of my book __**Inuyasha profiles by Rumiko Takahashi**__ she wrote the book and the series so I think she knows how old the characters are; just in case anyone tells me I'm wrong!_

_3.)Sango is a __**demon**__ slayer, not a ninja! (I read a story like that yesterday and the person honestly believed she was a ninja)_

_4.)Kohaku was a __**demon **__slayer not a ninja.(Same story)_

_5.)Okay a point of interest for people interested in Kikyou, this is how her body was made: first Urasue prepared the bones and graveyard soil, then kneaded it and charged it with demonic power, and last she put it in the demonic kiln. There is so much arguing over how she was made and so this is how Rumiko says she was created in the Inuyasha Profiles book!_

_6.)Kanna is actually the older sister, she was created before Kagura, so many stories say that Kagura was created first._

_7.)Sesshomaru has the sword Tensaiga not Tesusaiga._

_8.)Shippou is a __**fox demon!**__ He is not a dog or a racoon dog._

_9.)Koga is the cheif of the Eastern Wolf Demon Clan, not the Northern or Western!_

_10.)Inuyasha is a half dog demon! (I know obvious right? No because last week I was arguing with some for like an hour about it! They kept saying that he was a cat and then tried to tell me he was a fox!)_

_**AN: Once again I'm so sorry for not updating in forever! But thanks for all your reviews! They are the best. About the ages and the way Kikyou was resurrected, it says all of that in the Inuyasha Profiles book I have and it was written by Rumiko so the ages and everything are correct, sorry for repeating but I know someone is going to tell me I'm wrong I just know it! Also the next chapter will most likely be the last.**_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:So um, where to start? Sorry for taking so long! Really but I've been really busy with school lately(lame excuse I know). But I'm back with the last chapter! Enjoy!!

1.)_This one makes me nervous, I've have a lot of discussions with my friends over it but here we go, if Inuyasha were to rape Kagome then I don't think she would just welcome him back with open arms and forgive him; it would take time, if she ever forgave him at all. Kagome shrugging something like that is kind of insulting to the women in the world who have had that happen to them, it's almost like saying that they should all just forgive the people who hurt them. _

2.) _Just write for fun; don't let the flames or reviews bother you. (Thanks Katana Sohma-demon girl for the rule)_

3.)_Don't spend a long time in your story describing the characters appearence; we know what they look like because we watch the show and read the manga. _

4.)_I understand that Inuyasha and Kikyou are not on the top of everyone's favourite pairings but they were together, you can't deny that it never happened because it is important to the story!_

5.)_People please write tasteful smut, I mean some of the stories on here are just impossible like nearly every character on the show sleeing together at the __**same time**__, I honestly don't see how that could happen. _

6.)_Sesshomaru was born between two dog demons, his mother __**was **__a dog demon._

7.)_Sesshomaru is not a child molester so if he and Rin are going to get together then it should be when she is older!(thank you wierdogirl for the rule)_

8.)_Please only write stories in the Inuyasha section if they are really about Inuyasha. There are other really good site for your original stories!_

9.)_Rumiko Takahashi is not a charcter in the story and they don't know about the fact they are a show, really that is just silly!_

10.)_Have fun writing your story and don'w worry about breaking a few rules! It's your story and no one's opinion matters but your own!!! _

_**A/N: I hope every one has enjoyed this story because I really have and I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed!!!Also I should be updating my other story soon,and I'm going to be starting another soon!**_


End file.
